


Fun in the Company Parking Garage

by Entwife_Incognito



Series: "Fun" [3]
Category: The Mentalist
Genre: "Fun" Series, F/M, Farce, Porn, Quickie, Romance, Workplace Sex, smutty smut smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-22 09:44:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8281414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Entwife_Incognito/pseuds/Entwife_Incognito
Summary: Trysts in the company pool and the elevator seem to fire Jane and Lisbon up rather than cooling their jets. Jane has been scouting locations. Another plotless one-shot designed to dissipate the summer heat. After boiling in it. Okay. Porn. Part of the “Fun” series. Disclaimer: TM is not mine!This fic was originally posted on FFnet on August 12, 2013, now posted here with refining edits.





	

Not many opportunities presented that allowed Lisbon to deviate from her usual work wardrobe of pants, boots and jacket. Occasionally, she tired of having to dress as some version of a barely feminized male. It was a necessity of the job. A chance to accent her femininity made agency trainings off site a little more tolerable than a day of boring presentations would otherwise be. Today the afternoon sessions ended early and Lisbon returned to her office to finish the day there before she went to an evening session for agency mid-level management.  


Ever since that first Sunday night at the CBI pool, Patrick Jane and Teresa Lisbon had been insatiable for one another, perhaps making up for so much lost time. Their apartments were their new playgrounds. But it didn't seem to be enough. Next came the CBI elevator several days later, when she had basically attacked him after his relentless teasing. He wanted her to wear a skirt so that he could take her in the elevator. But when he had let slip that he'd had the cameras disabled, she snapped the tripwire of her lust and attacked him in a fury of hot coupling that had left them both wobbly. The agency building was now and forever marked for them with sexual overtones signaling the desire for a tryst at some of the most unlikely locations in the building. He wanted skirt? She'd show him skirt.  


Jane lay on the couch in her office, facing her as she worked on the opposite side of her table, handling what she could of the day's paperwork before taking off again. Luckily, there would be plenty of food to graze on and call it supper.  


When she sat, he could see the hot pink slip she wore as it collapsed like a sheath of water to coat her legs under a tight skirt the color of good burgundy. His eyes traveled the shapely, petite calves to the tiny feet in her matching high heels. She crossed one leg and let that shoe loose, flipping it absent-mindedly at the end of her toes, the muscles of her leg and foot flexing. The slip lined the inside of her skirt underneath, too, a semaphore of bright contrast, stirring his male interest.  


"Are you looking up my skirt, Jane?"  


"I love you, Lisbon. I love looking at you. Every bit of you. Every angle is new and beautiful."  


What could she say against such words of admiration, attraction, love, even of worship? Nothing.  


"I just assume you're trying to figure a way to get me out of it. Fulfill your elevator fantasy."  


Jane smiled and caught her eye. "No. You kind of outdid me on that one. Whew!" He shook his head in remembrance.  


Lisbon smirked openly at him. Good! He needed a lesson in who she was and what she could do. He thought he knew everything about her. Not even close. Especially when it came to her sexuality, which she kept hidden at work, like a true professional should. Hmmm, maybe that wasn't quite true anymore. Apparently, a true professional except when an eager lover was to hand nearly every hour of the day. And when there was no chance she would be caught.  


Jane watched her bask in the power she had over him. It was just one more thing to love. "Oh, you saucy minx. Yes. You did show me all right."  


"It's good for you. You just think you know me."  


"Well, I love you, and I love learning what I don't know. It just gets better and better."  


"I love you, too, Jane. More than I can ever show you." She got up from the table and sat down as he turned on his side and scooted back to make room for her. Touching his face, she then caressed his lips with a single finger, watching his eyes look into hers. Bringing it to her lips, she kissed the tip and touched it back to him. He kissed it back and winked at her. It was all she was prepared to do behind the door and shuttered blinds of her office. He slid his hand up the inside of her thigh, but she stopped him before he reached his destination, patting his arm instead. She got up and got her handbag.  


"I have an evening meeting, Jane, so I guess I'll see you tomorrow."  


Instead of pouting, he smiled. "Let me walk down to the car with you." He slipped on his jacket and followed her out the door.  


A mild finger of suspicion at Jane's easy compliance tapped her on the shoulder. She ignored it.  


The elevator was crowded with everyone leaving work. Lisbon and Jane could barely keep a straight face remembering what they had done there just a few days ago. A shivery frisson went through both of them and they gave a small sigh together. Lisbon's subtle perfume drifted from her in the close confines and taunted him, something special she wore with her feminine attire. It had a fresh, sweet top note that made his mouth water, thirsty for her.  


Outside, Lisbon turned to approach her car in the lot when Jane said, "Come with me a minute."  


"What? Where?"  


"There's an alcove with a blind spot to the security cameras in the back of the parking garage. Just here on the first floor. I want to kiss you goodnight. Very much."  


"And you're sure about this." It was a given that he wanted more than a kiss.  


"Yes. I've been scouting the security status of the whole building. Just in case."  


"Just in case." Catching the sparkle in Jane's eye, Lisbon had to laugh at his transparency. "You are scouting places to nail me at work, Patrick!"  


He grinned. "Well, somebody has to. You never know when the mood will take us. You're pretty irresistible, you know."  


They arrived at the alcove and he tugged her behind a walkway wall. "I heard one of the married agents downstairs urging his wife, telling her it was a black hole in the security system. I guess he was getting off work too late for . . . you know. Anyway, I followed them." He shook his hand like he had touched something hot. "Wow."  


"Jesus, Jane! Now you're a peeping Tom?"  


"All for you, Lisbon. All for you."  


"You'd better watch what you turn loose, Jane." She smirked at him again.  


"C'mere." He held out his arms and she stepped into them, his soft lips taking hers in a deep kiss. It quickly became a scorcher, sweet and hot and full of new love, with so much to be expressed.  


Since Lisbon had committed her heart to Jane, wide avenues of her personality, previously subterranean and totally unsuspected, were accessible to him. He had always assumed that he would be introducing her to the intricacies of love, coaxing her into adventure. The interludes at the pool and especially in the elevator had turned that idea on its head! Maybe it was all the sexual deprivation both had endured, but Jane was finding the woman to be possibly more adventurous than he, and certainly to have a deep lascivious vein that would satisfy any man she had bonded to.  


She had already pulled his shirt out and was rippling her fingers up and down his back, making a tingly pathway to his hips as she slid them underneath his waistband. He slipped his hands under the silky soft panels of the jacket that matched her skirt, cupping her breasts and thumbing over her nipples. He could feel them harden even under the layers of clothing. He opened the top buttons of her blouse to expose her lingerie and peer at her plump cleavage. The bra and chemise lit a hot pink fire in his groin and he bent to kiss the swells of her breasts. When he started to lick them, Lisbon sped past kissing gear, pressing her body close. Jane took one of her hands and placed it on his fast growing erection.  


She groaned into his mouth, "God, I want you so bad."  


He whined as the heat of her words and her fondling hand lit his entire nervous system. "I want you to fuck me. Oh, god. Now."  


His hands were on the sides of her hips, turning her, as he said this, then raising, lowering and sweeping the fabric of her skirt until it was traveling apart from her slip and underthings. Each layer sounded its own tonal susurration with his conforming hands on the topmost layer, sliding the totality of her pelvic carriage. Jane watched as she succumbed to the stimulation, her hips and body began to sway and dance with his hands to some feral rhythm they were creating between them. She was undulating, almost hypnotized. The clashing layers of fabric created their own field of heat under his hands, warming her like soft candy in the mouth until she sighed and fell back against him.  


He loosened his belt and opened his trousers to end the confinement of his rigid flesh and give it room to stand against her back as she leaned into him. His hands rode the front of her thighs, slowly raising her skirt by their pressure and her still-swaying hips. When he had the hem at the top of her legs, he lowered a hand between them to rub and squeeze the soft handful of silk-covered flesh that was all woman. She arched against him and he kissed her neck.  


His breath was warm behind her ear as he whispered, "Do you want to know why women wear skirts?"  


She didn't really care about that information, but of course she wanted to know when he breathed in her ear like that and massaged her sex with his nimble fingers. "Yes." The word was captured in a long sigh.  


"Because back when men were in charge, they wanted access!"  


Her laugh was a chuckle whispered in slow motion. "No, you've got that wrong."  


"Oh?"  


"Women wanted to make sure men had access so that they could maintain the real control."  


"Is that right?" His voice was playful as he held her skirt and rubbed his length from the base of her back to her waist.  


"Are you ready for me, Teresa?"  


"Oh, yes," she breathed. She bent over, her hips forming a fluid line from her haunches to her high-heeled feet, hot pink lingerie accenting everything. Exposing her bottom to the open air nicked a feral nerve deep in her groin, sparking heat that swelled and saturated her sex in readiness for him. Lust set a fire, compressed until it flowed like liquid with her blood to all parts of her body  


Jane slipped two fingers under her silky pink panties and, picking up her moisture, rubbed them across the plushy cleft there, back and forth, up and down, forward to her clit until she was shifting impatiently on her feet, panting. Moving the crotch of her panties aside, he slipped two fingers into her, laying his thumb on the already engorged nub below.  


Lisbon felt his long fingers go deep inside, searching the most sensitive places until they found a collection of nerves that made her cry out in pleasure. She imagined what was touching her this way, his fingers, graceful and expressive on large masculine hands. When he added pressure to her clitoris with his thumb and mashed it in tiny circles, she called out his first name, "Patrick! " Whatever he was doing made her feel as if she was already loaded with him, and she moved her hips to get the best of it.  


He pulled his fingers out, then, and lowered his clothing. One hand pulled her panties aside and he used the other to angle himself in, avoiding the scraping edge of her panties. He took a moment to imprint the searing image of her exposed vulva glistening in the open air. The sight of his engorged cock disappearing into Lisbon's body nearly undid him, her interior heat calling to him, wrapping him, drawing him in.  


He worked her slowly, but his swelling flesh needed so much room that before he knew it, he had strained the panties he held aside to the limit and they tore apart with a snap! Barely a passing regret for the garment, he seized it as fortune and, grabbing her hips, leveraged swiftly and deeply into the swollen vault of her sex. Remembering where his fingers had drawn helpless cries, there he focused the plump head, rubbing, massaging, circling when Lisbon gave a muffled cry, pushed him entirely inside her and began contracting hard. Jane held himself back in order to feel that rhythmic squeeze as he continued to work his way in and out of her. When she was spent, he ground into her, gasping as he poured great pulsing shots that took all sense with them.  


"Oh. Oh. Oh," he said on every exhale. He didn't want to pull out of her, wrapped around him like a warm glove, clinging to him.  


Lisbon tried to straighten and separate, but the suction was still strong while she was internally clamped to Jane. He tried to get a little leverage by pushing against her hip, but she complained.  


"Wait, wait. That kind of hurts. We'll relax in a moment."  


They heard footsteps inside the garage, then the sound of car doors opening and shutting. Finally the engine started. They both released breath they didn't know they had been holding.  


"We need to get out of here, Jane. I'm almost ready. Sorry for this."  


"Don't be sorry. You swell so tight in there, Lisbon, it's the best feeling in the world!" He stroked her sides to help her relax.  


"I think you get in there and swell bigger than you went in!"  


"I know I do. Uh. Lisbon?" She froze.  


"I'm not sure I like the sound of that."  


"Your panties. I tore them. I didn't mean to. They just popped when I was pulling them aside. Do you have an extra pair with you?"  


"Oh no. No, I'm not carrying an extra pair of panties around, Jane."  


"Maybe you should start. I'm sorry."  


"I know." She twisted her hips a little and pulled away from him, both groaning at the loss of their physical connection. "There's nothing I can do about it now."  


"I won't be able to get any rest, thinking about you going all commando in your girly clothes." He grinned and waggled his eyebrows.  


She gave him a wry look. "How about a hanky, Jane? At least I can clean up a little bit, feel a little better."  


He pulled his handkerchief out and sized up the situation. "Probably be easier if I do it."  


She looked at him and rolled her eyes. "Not this time. Turn around and give me a little privacy for this."  


"But—"  


She pointed a stern finger, and he turned around. "I don't see what you think you're hiding. I've seen everything you've got."  


"You're just a nasty, nosy boy, Patrick Jane," but she laughed. In a minute, she released him. "You can turn around now."  


She was smiling as he held out his hand for his hanky.  


"Uh, no. I'll toss it in the trash when I get a chance."  


"Hey! Those are good handkerchiefs! It can be washed."  


"No. If I have to lose my panties, you can lose a handkerchief. Now, let's go."  


He let her leave first, and then meandered from behind the far side of the walkway wall, opposite of where they had entered, several minutes later. He sauntered out of the garage, a smile on his face.


End file.
